Alone With You
by WilderCapall
Summary: Thor returns to Chimaera and finds Zagi barely holding onto life. He's already lost so much; he won't lose Zagi too. Alternate timeline. ZagixThor yaoi. Rating changed as of Chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

I felt a compulsive desire to write ZagixThor ^.^ I am sure that this shocks no one. This is alternate timeline, yaoi, written mostly for my own amusement and satisfaction of my imagination. If you do not like it, please do not flame me.

**Summary:** Thor returns to Chimaera and finds Zagi barely holding onto life. He's already lost so much; he won't lose Zagi too. Alternate timeline. ZagixThor yaoi. Rating will change in later chapters.

**Warning:** Yaoi. Duh. Also alternate timeline in which Zagi survives. Barely.

**Disclaimer:** AlukaKaiserin does not own Jyu-Oh-Sei.

**Alone With You**

Thor returned to Chimaera to find Tiz dead and Zagi dying; bleeding worse than ever and hardly able to breathe. The silver-haired man pleaded with him, lifting him gently and fleeing back toward camp. He had already lost Third and Tiz. He wouldn't lose Zagi too.

Chen didn't try to refuse her help. Tiz had given her life to save Zagi's, and she respected her former Second's last wishes. But it was with a heavy heart and little hope that she treated the man once called Blanc Ro. She couldn't believe he had a chance at survival—but she didn't know Zagi the way Thor did.

Over a week passed before the Blanc Ring Top opened his once-sharp eyes, dull now with pain and weakness. The agony of the wound in his stomach stunned him, fiercer than it had been before. He tried to push himself upright, hateful of his helpless position, and would have screamed if he'd had the breath for it.

"Zagi…don't move," came a voice from his side.

"Thor," he breathed. A faint smile touched his lips. "Never thought I'd see you again."

The younger man reached for Zagi's hand, struck by its coldness. He squeezed tightly as if to assure himself that Zagi was still there. Weakly, Zagi squeezed back.

"I did this. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Zagi…"

"He always was a clever bastard. Smarter men than you have fallen for his tricks."

Thor fell silent, letting his thoughts stray to Third. He watched him pull the trigger—watched him fall.

"He was…complicated. He just wanted to go home."

Zagi sighed, his eyes drifting shut.

"Chen says you should try to stay awake if you can."

Without opening his eyes, Zagi mumbled, "Make me forget about this pain, maybe I'll stop running away from it."

Thor's brow furrowed.

"I can try to get more painkillers from Chen, but you're about at your limit already. She doesn't want to put you at more risk."

"You really are stupid, Silvawk." A short, coughing laugh escaped Zagi's throat.

"What do you _want_, Zagi?" Thor demanded, slightly ashamed of himself for snapping at a half-dead man.

The wounded man reached for Thor; only surprise stopped the blue-eyed one from resisting as Zagi pulled him close to crush their lips together.

"_Distract_ me," he whispered, staring into Thor's eyes with his cold violet ones.

The younger man pulled away, confusion coloring his face.

"Zagi, I…"

"You're beautiful when you're scared, you know that?" Zagi smirked through the pain.

"I am _not_ scared of you."

The elder raised an eyebrow, amusement evident in his sharp features. Thor could tell that he wasn't making much of a case for himself.

"You're scared of what I am. You're scared of being me. And you're scared that, if you kiss me now, you'll come that much closer to losing your precious humanity." He leaned toward the Jyu-Oh, a cunning half-smile on his face. "Let me distract you. You need it."

But Thor backed away, shaking his head in bewilderment.

Zagi rolled his eyes and allowed his eyelids to close, exhausted.

"Wake me when you're tired of being alone."

Thor waited until Zagi's breathing steadied before taking a seat beside him.

Chen walked in with a pop like a refrigerator door.

"Not dead yet?"

"He woke up for a bit. Didn't hang on long."

"Never would have believed it. I don't know a single Chimaeran who could have survived his injuries. For an outsider…" She shook her head in disbelief.

"He's more Chimaeran than any yado I've met," Thor stated. "Don't know if that's frightening or reassuring."

Chen sighed. In some ways, Zagi unnerved even her. Thor was right; there was more of the beast in Zagi's eyes than in anyone she had ever seen, not in all the time since she was dropped in the yado nest and fought her way to the top of the Sun Ring's females.

"I need to change his bandages. Too much risk of infection with a wound like this. In this condition, a bad one could kill even him. Help me; if he wakes up, I won't be able to calm him down. You might."

Thor nodded and supported Zagi's head and shoulders enough for Chen to unwind the bandages that hid the ugly wound in his stomach.

As cold air hit the raw place, Zagi's eyes snapped open. He tried to curl up in pain, but the damaged muscle betrayed him and he collapsed against Thor, shaking as short, agonized sounds escaped him. The younger man could see nothing human in his frenzied violet eyes.

"Zagi…" he whispered. The pain-maddened eyes turned toward him, and Zagi's hand closed Thor's in an iron grip, shocking in its strength. Slowly, sanity crept back in, though the wounded man's breathing had not slowed, and agony still showed in his face.

"Zagi, I'm sorry…" Thor said softly. "Chen has to wrap your wound again. You need to stay still." Zagi glared at him.

Thor thought Zagi might crush his hand as his grip tightened, trying as hard as he could not to jerk away from Chen's hands. Despite his efforts, he shook when she touched the gash. Moments later, the injury was concealed again and Zagi's tense muscles loosened.

Chen looked at him, lying so unguarded against Thor, and she couldn't hate him. He was too pathetic, too weak, defenseless, even fragile. She might be able to hate him again once he was walking on his own and able to hold a blade, but for now, he was no killer. Zagi was nothing now but a panicked, wounded animal, with nothing left but his primal desperation for survival.

He held consciousness for only another minute before slipping back, and Thor let go of him and moved back to his seat beside the bed, wearing an expression of sad concern that Chen doubted he would have let show if Zagi were awake.

The woman closed her eyes and wondered what she was doing, saving the man who had killed her child's father. But this wasn't about Yuuki, not anymore. She was saving Zagi for Thor's sake, for Third, for Tiz. And he had saved so many of them in the earthquakes that wracked Chimaera that Chen couldn't refuse help in good conscience.

"He's healing," she told Thor. "Slowly, and he'll be in pain for a long time; it may be weeks before he can even walk, and he might never be what he was again. Do _not_ let him get up. I don't even know how far that could set him back. Not on your shoulder, not on crutches, nothing. I don't care what he says to you; he's not leaving bed until _I_ say he's ready."

Thor nodded, and Chen set a bottle and a tiny glass on the table.

"Painkiller. Only if he really needs it; it's very strong and could do more harm than good if he uses it too much. Half of that glass should hold most of the pain off for a few hours. Full glass will knock him out. I'll be back in a bit with food; you need to eat, and if he's up to it, we'll see if he can keep anything down." The woman left with a short glance back, and disappeared into the dark outside the bunker.

Thor stretched out his hand, wincing. Even in this condition, Zagi had a hell of a grip.

He heard the bed creak as the other man shifted his weight uncomfortably, dragging himself up against the wall behind his bed.

"Shit," Zagi hissed through his teeth. "Thought this was supposed to feel better."

Thor stared at him.

"Zagi, you need to lie down…I know that's hurting you, and – "

"And _what_? Do _you_ like lying down when you're pathetic? I'm not going to stay flat on my back just to avoid a little pain." He forced himself to breathe slowly, trying to keep calm and steady.

The Jyu-Oh blinked. He didn't think he would ever understand Zagi completely. His own survival instincts, adapted to the available resources and the defense that the fortress provided, would have kept him still and quiet for as long as it took to recover.

Zagi, more feral than Thor had ever been, had never adapted beyond his early years on Chimaera; he didn't trust anyone or anything. Danger was everywhere, and the wounded had little chance of survival. He would have had to feign recovery long before it came if he was to have any chance of surviving with the yado. Someone would have contested his leadership, and probably killed him for good measure. Despite the years he had spent away from them, those animal instincts had never left him. There could be no lowering of defenses, no lapse in awareness.

"You're safe here," Thor said. "You don't have to pretend you're fine when you're not. You're going to kill yourself if you keep pushing past your limits."

"And here I was, thinking you would get it."

"I _do_ get it. But you can't tough this one out."

"What are you going to do about it?" A smirk touched Zagi's features, marred by the pain he couldn't hide. Thor looked at him in disbelief.

"What…? Zagi, you're _wrecked_. What the hell are you after?"

Blanc Ro rolled his eyes and shot Thor a look of derision. His face betrayed the effort it took to keep his voice level.

"I'm asking you to distract me. In case you hadn't noticed, I need it."

Thor held up his hands, scooting his chair backwards. His eyes flickered to the bottle of painkiller, but he thought better of it. The last one hadn't worn off, and there was no telling what mixing would do.

"I don't…know what you want…" Thor muttered, face in palm.

"Liar. Come over here and stop being a tease."

"Chen's coming back soon."

"Like she doesn't know."

"_What?_"

Thor's eyes widened, filled with almost frightened surprise. Zagi glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Thor. Really. I don't think there's a single person here who doesn't suspect at this point." He laughed a short, coughing bark. "Hell, Karim knew. She was jealous of you; she saw you as a rival, as my favorite. In a way, she was right. I…loved her," he said softly, voice shaking, "but you fascinated me. You were the hero I needed for my revolution, and I forgot her. And now she's gone and all I've got is you: an idiot who barely knows what I'm talking about when I tell you to give me a _fucking distraction_."

Hesitantly, Thor stood and moved a little closer to Zagi's side.

"This can't keep happening," he muttered. "When you're better, this has to stop."

Zagi smirked and grabbed the collar of Thor's shirt, pulling him downward. His breath was hot on Thor's neck, his hands tangled in the silver hair. Involuntarily, Thor gasped at Zagi's touch, and the older man laughed through the pain and licked a stripe up the Jyu-Oh's throat. Thor didn't want to admit it – but Zagi knew was he was doing.

The silver-haired man couldn't suppress a soft moan as Zagi's slender fingers trailed over his chest, sliding under his shirt to feel the lean, firm muscle beneath. Thor wasn't sure what to do with his own hands, fluttering between Zagi's back, his sides, until the older Top grabbed his wrists and placed Thor's hands firmly at Zagi's shoulders.

"Amateur," he muttered.

"Well, what did you expect?" Thor hissed, more annoyed than he would have expected by the insinuation that he was bad at whatever this was.

Zagi answered with a deep, powerful kiss. It was everything Zagi had always been: rough, dominant, wild. Thor would have gasped if he'd had the breath for it. He arched against Zagi, prompting a satisfied smirk from the other.

Zagi's hands slid lower, exploring as his mouth muffled Thor's noises of indignant surprise.

"Oh, hello there," the ash-blond murmured.

"S…stop it!" Thor's voice sounded much higher than he would have liked.

"And here I thought you agreed to help me out, _Jyu-Oh_," Zagi whispered into the curve of Thor's neck. His fingers just brushed the front of Thor's trousers, and chuckled at the little whimper that escaped the younger man's lips and the heat that rushed to his face…and elsewhere.

And then someone knocked on the door.

"_SHIT!_" Thor yelled (very, very grateful for mostly-soundproof doors), pulling away from Zagi with a hasty apology when the movement disturbed the injured man and he winced and growled in pain. The Jyu-Oh adjusted his garments, hoping to high heaven that his shirt would be able to hide the…ah…_evidence_.

"Hell of a distraction, Thor." The corner of Zagi's mouth quirked up in a half-smile, and he let himself fall back against his pillow, allowing his violet eyes to drift shut, though he didn't sleep.

**End Chapter**

I promise that at some point, Chen the Master Cockblocker shall fail and this _will_ get steamier :3 Zagi's not about to give up on this piece of ass XD

Anyway, if you read, please review :) My self-esteem could use it :P


	2. Chapter 2

Well, on with chapter 2! Because ZagixThor is one of the hottest pairings ever and I want to write sexiness. Of course, Zagi's still kinda wrecked, so it might be another chapter or two before any real fun occurs XD But he can still be a massive tease.

Also, thank you so much to my patient and awesome reviewers who have waited for this and hopefully do not hate me for taking so long.

**Warning:** Zagi would very much like to sex Thor. This probably will not happen in this chapter, but there shall be spicy yaoi goodness.

**Disclaimer:** WilderKaiserin does not own Jyu-Oh-Sei or any characters therein. God, it's so weird not calling myself Lu…I might keep doing that; I'm just so used to it!

**Chapter 2**

"Thor, open the door," Chen's voice sounded muffled through the thick metal. "I think it's stuck."

The young Jyu-Oh let out a huge sigh of relief and thanked the heavens that the door had chosen this moment to stick. He opened it to allow the shivering woman in.

"I was out there for five minutes, Thor," she said reproachfully. "I knocked twice."

"Sorry," Thor replied awkwardly. It took all of his willpower not to look down.

Chen sighed and ran her fingers through her short hair. She shrugged out of her heavy coat and opened the bag she'd been carrying, and Thor was immensely grateful because he seemed to have forgotten that he hadn't eaten in over a day.

As it turned out, eating was _not_ one of the few things that Zagi had recovered enough to do. After the first bite nearly had him heaving, he flatly refused the rest of it.

"I don't need to rip this damned thing open again," he muttered. Thor watched him with measured concern, hoping that the heat in his own face was just his imagination.

Chen watched Zagi carefully. He had improved slightly, but his weakness was obvious in how he moved as little as possible, and couldn't suppress signs of pain when he did. To an extent, the painkiller was doing its job – but it couldn't deal with everything. The woman didn't want to think about how bad he'd be without it.

"Don't you _dare_ pity me," Zagi growled, noting Chen's attention.

The Sun Ring woman looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, I'll just leave you here to die, then. I'm sure Thor is perfectly capable of caring for a wound that's nearly killed you twice."

Zagi suppressed a caustic remark; this was hardly the time to piss off the closest thing they had to a medic. Times like this, he really missed Karim. She wasn't quite as good at treating injuries, but she did _shut up _when he told her to.

Chen took a quick look at his bandages, determined that they would do for now, and left. She was still uncomfortable around Zagi, still conflicted despite all of her reasoning.

Blanc Ro turned back toward Thor, a wicked grin on his face.

"Where were we?"

* * *

><p>Zagi improved slowly, to his frustration. Thor was his only consolation prize, and eventually, he wasn't enough. The older Top withdrew, sullen and in pain.<p>

Not that he gave up on Thor; far from it. But he was rougher, almost angry. It became harder to hide – Thor was glad his skin had darkened further, because the common bites and rarer bruises would have been much more obvious on his original, pale complexion. He wasn't as dark as Third – not yet – but it was finally noticeable. He had explained his adaptive nature to Zagi and Chen, but it remained a mystery to most of the others. Honestly, it remained something of a mystery to Thor himself, but he didn't dwell on it.

Between explaining Chimaera's situation to its inhabitants and attempting to lead a "nation" that hadn't known change in over a century, he didn't have time. The Ring system was destroyed. The news had not been welcomed by the Sun Ring, which had been in a bloody power struggle since Yuuki's death. So this left Thor – who was, after all, sixteen and bereft of his advisor of four years – with something of a dilemma.

And it didn't exactly strengthen his authority – or claims of objectivity – that _everyone_ either knew or speculated that there was something going on between him and Zagi. Thor didn't blame them, but Zagi was…convincing.

The injured man looked up as Thor entered the room, brushing snow off is his shoulders.

"Your hair's darker again, Jyu-Oh," he said.

"Yeah, it does that," Thor muttered.

"Bad day?"

"You could say that. The remains of the Night Ring want their fortress back, the Ochre Ring wants special treatment because I used to lead them, the Blanc Ring wants special treatment because of you, and the Sun Ring wants to contact the Colony and reinstate the system." The young King sighed as he sat down beside Zagi's bed.

Zagi remained silent for a moment.

"I can tell Blanc to back off," he finally said.

"I doubt it would help."

"Oh, it had better fucking help. I might not be able to walk, but I can still shoot. And Kevin knows better than to go against me."

Thor shook his head.

"You can try."

Zagi reached to touch Thor's face, and the younger man took his hand and held on tight.

And for the first time, Thor moved first.

He leaned forward to press his lips against Zagi's, and when the wounded man's tongue slipped into his mouth, he reciprocated. He moaned unashamedly when Zagi's fingertips traced the line of his hipbone and the other hand slid under Thor's shirt and yanked him downward to feel the smooth, hard muscle of the former Top's chest.

Thor's back arched as Zagi bit down on his shoulder and one hand slid under the waistband of his pants and wrapped around him, stroking with measured purpose while Zagi's mouth returned to Thor's.

The younger man gasped and whimpered at Zagi's touch as the tempo increased. His hands clenched down on Zagi's shoulders and he threw back his head, barely holding back a scream when he finally let go and collapsed next to the elder, panting.

Slowly, hesitantly, Thor's hands began to explore Zagi's body. It shocked him how much weight he'd lost, but the muscle built over years on Chimaera hadn't simply disappeared. Zagi was lean and toned like the wild thing he was. Thor traced a few of the old scars that crossed the other man's chest and stomach, though he was careful to avoid the still-painful injury. He felt Zagi twitch and shudder under his fingers, and he saw that the former Top's teeth were clenched, as determined not to make a sound as Thor was to force him to.

Finally, as Thor's tongue attacked his mouth and those hands just brushed his hips, Zagi let out a long, low moan.

Here, Thor hesitated. They'd never gone this far before, and everything had always been by Zagi's initiative. Before, he could say to himself that he was simply letting himself be used, but now…

Zagi touched Thor's cheek.

"It's okay," he murmured. "You don't have to."

"I…I'm sorry," Thor whispered.

Zagi pulled him down for a kiss and then pushed him away.

"Go. Think," he said. "I'll be fine."

Thor obeyed, but Zagi wouldn't leave his thoughts. He touched his lips and let his mind wander, noticing that the sky had begun to lighten.

**End Chapter**

I am _so sorry_ that this was so short T.T The next one will be longer, and hopefully sexier.

Please review! I hope you enjoyed what ZagixThor goodness there was :)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, the last chapter was _way too short_ and I am so sorry XD So this one will either be longer or up faster – or maybe even both! And the yaoi will get _much _spicier, as acknowledged by the new rating ;)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed :) You get virtual cookies :D To the eight _other_ people who have Story Alerted this fic, thanks, but I wish you guys would review, too… :P

**Warning: **The rating has changed to M for a very sexy reason. Zagi is quite pleased about this.

**Disclaimer:** WilderKaiserin does not own Jyu-Oh-Sei or any related properties.

**Chapter 3**

Chen finally declared Zagi recovered enough to leave the bunker. Though still weak, he welcomed the freezing air and harsh wind, leaning heavily on Thor's shoulder. The sky was laced with violet and gold, the rim of the sun just barely touching the horizon.

"Sunrise," he said quietly. "It's been this long…"

Thor looked at Zagi, wishing he could do something more. The other man was so tired, so different from whom he'd been just a few weeks ago. His arrogance was muted, the fight gone out of him – and now, faced with the day, he couldn't even muster the strength to care.

"Zagi…"

"Shut up, Thor," he muttered, staring at the ground. "We don't want your adoring public thinking you give a damn."

With a tremendous effort, he pushed away from Thor and stood on his own, breathing heavily, but relying only on himself for the first time in over a month. Thor took a step toward him, and Zagi stepped back and snarled.

"_Leave me alone_."

Zagi staggered away, and Thor could only watch him go. He took note of where the other man went, but didn't follow. He knew that Zagi needed time.

* * *

><p>Zagi stared blankly at the beginning of sunrise. The event lasted over a week on Chimaera, and had once been the cause of grand celebrations throughout the Rings. He had abolished that tradition in Blanc, of course – why waste resources on something so foolish? – but he knew that no one would be celebrating this year.<p>

The Night Ring was obliterated, its few remaining members still raging at the fact that Zagi lived. The Sun Ring's people were too busy killing each other. The Ochre and Blanc Rings were the most stable, the closest to disbandment and assimilation, but they felt no desire to throw any kind of a party.

It was almost sad.

Zagi laughed at himself, wincing as pain shot along his scar. The wound had closed, but it was far from fully healed. The former Top wasn't sure it ever would be.

He should have hated Thor. Hated the Jyu-Oh for turning him into this wreck of a person.

Zagi closed his eyes. He couldn't hate Thor. Hating Thor was almost as ridiculous as loving Thor.

Zagi couldn't let himself love anything. He'd done it once, and look where that had gotten him. If he hadn't loved her, he wouldn't have hurt her. If he hadn't hurt her, she wouldn't have run to Thor. If she hadn't run to Thor, she wouldn't be dead. And if she wasn't dead and Thor wasn't an idiot, Zagi wouldn't be a half-crippled mess.

So he couldn't love Thor. But he couldn't hate him.

Thor didn't love him, either. Zagi knew that, and he knew that it was better this way. But he couldn't help the entirely unpleasant thought that Thor would cut this off soon. He had said that it would have to stop. And that was unacceptable. Zagi wanted Thor, and he would have him.

A small smile touched his lips, and he got to his. Slowly, he made his way back toward the fortress.

* * *

><p>To Zagi's annoyance, Thor was not alone in the bunker, but accompanied by Chen and Rada. He almost turned around and left immediately, but unfortunately, Thor had seen him.<p>

"Zagi, don't go. We could use your help," said Thor.

"No, you couldn't. I'm going back outside."

Thor grabbed his arm before he could get out the door.

"Stop pushing yourself. You're still –"

"Pitiful? Thanks, Thor, you're helping."

Chen shifted uncomfortably in her chair, debating whether or not she should leave.

"Thor, I should go," she finally said. "I need to get back to the clinic."

The Jyu-Oh dismissed her, and Rada followed the woman out. As soon as the door shut behind them, Thor slammed Zagi against the wall, barely noticing the other man's sharp, painful intake of breath.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" he almost yelled.

"Fuck off, Jyu-Oh," Zagi hissed. "I'm too tired to deal with your shit right now."

Without a word, Thor pinned Zagi's arm to the wall and kissed him, hard and deep, the way Zagi always did. The violet eyes widened for a moment before he let go and allowed Thor to take charge for once.

The younger man had gotten better at this. Zagi shivered as Thor's hands slid under his shirt and eventually pulled it over his head.

Thor paused, looking at the ugly, knotted scar. His eyes squeezed shut.

"Zagi…" he whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shut up," said Zagi, pinning Thor, recapturing the younger's lips and making short work of his jacket and shirt. "I should've known you were too stupid to take the lead."

Zagi's hands were practiced, clearly experienced, and Thor couldn't help but wonder who had come before him. But he didn't have much time to think – Zagi didn't give him the chance.

Blanc Ro was aggressive, just on the edge of violent. Thor let out a little yelp as Zagi bit down on his collarbone and his fingers trailed down Thor's spine. The younger man's fingers dug into Zagi's back, yanking him closer almost involuntarily. Zagi laughed into Thor's shoulder and nipped his throat.

Thor's arms draped around the taller man's neck, and he caught Zagi's hand when it wandered close, his tongue flicking out around the other's fingers. Zagi grinned.

"Eager, are we?" he murmured. Thor couldn't quite manage words, but he released a low moan when Zagi's hands reached his hips. "Turn around."

One hand slid into Thor's pants, gripping his ass, and he whimpered with nervous anticipation. It explored lower, traveling down until that spit-slicked finger could tease at him, touching lightly before drawing away, over and over. Thor keened loudly, and would have been thankful for locked doors and soundproof walls if he still had any sense of reason.

"Put it…in," he gasped, turning red with embarrassment and lust. He felt Zagi smirk against his neck.

Thor almost cried out when the first finger slipped into him, and he knew he'd never do this with anyone else; he wasn't even sure he was okay with Zagi. The older man whispered nonsense in his ear, like he was soothing a wounded animal, and another digit slid into Thor's body, surprising a sharp gasp from him.

"Ah!" Thor shuddered under Zagi's touch, and he tightened around those fingers as they pushed deeper into him. "Zagi…"

"Tell me," Zagi hissed. "Tell me what you want."

Thor leaned against the wall, panting. His hips twitched every time Zagi's fingers moved.

"Fuck…me…" he finally gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as his hands curled into fists against the wall.

Zagi smirked.

"Now that's more like it," he whispered.

A low whine started in the back of Thor's throat as Zagi positioned himself, removed his fingers, and pressed against the younger man.

"You ready?" he asked teasingly.

"_I told you to fuck me, you son of a bitch_," Thor spat, almost shocked at his own behavior.

Zagi complied. He buried himself in Thor's body in one smooth motion, and Thor released a short scream, half pleasure half pain. The younger man's back arched, and Zagi kept a firm hold on Thor's hips as the younger one shuddered, so tight it almost hurt.

"_Zagi_…_!_" Thor managed to gasp. "Wait…it hurts…"

"Only one way to fix that, baby," said Zagi, stroking Thor's hair with one hand and running the other up and down his spine, loving the way Thor twitched and trembled at his attentions. He started to move, pulling away only to drive himself deeper into Thor.

Gradually, the yips and whines of pain gave way to long, loud moans, and Zagi breathed almost as hard as Thor. Their bodies shone with sweat.

"Fuck, Thor…" Zagi breathed.

He wasn't really surprised when Thor came first, throwing back his head and letting out a choked scream, but Zagi wasn't far behind him. They sank to the floor.

Thor collapsed against Zagi, exhausted and almost drunk on the sensation. He had never imagined anything like this – every mention of sex in his life had been in the context of having children. He could never have considered this – the feeling of Zagi inside him, connected so intimately, and how sensitive he could be.

Once he caught his breath, but before the haze had left his mind, Thor spoke without thinking.

"Who was it? Before me?"

He felt Zagi tense, and a long, controlled breath escaped him.

"That's what you have to say? Really, Thor?" he almost laughed.

Thor frowned and turned to look at Zagi, who sighed gave him a slightly dirty look.

"Let's just say I knew her a lot longer and a lot better than you did. And I have to go." Zagi unceremoniously shoved Thor off of him and retrieved his clothes. "You might want to clean up," he said as he disappeared into the cold.

Thor put a hand to his face, shaking his head.

_Idiot. I'm an idiot._

**End Chapter**

Sooooo. Yeah. That's what I write when I'm bored and my Zagi muse is in one of his moods.

Anyway, I'd really like to get five reviews, but in reality, it'll be up when it's done XD I just have more motivation when I know that people are actually reading this nonsense.

I'm a little sad; no one has read my headcanon fic for Zagi's backstory :(

Yeah. This should probably be on Adult Fanfiction dot net, but I'm going to leave it here _because_ _I can_ XD


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my god. I'm not even kidding, my computer has been broken since the last chapter. Not even shitting you right now. Everything I've posted since then is from my parents' computer, on which I didn't want to try to write yaoi. And as of May 23rd, I just got it back and it has deleted this chapter, so I have to start over, so this is a massive bitch and I am SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME.

This chapter is dedicated to Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin.

Anyway, this chapter is going to be a bit different. It might not be as sexy and yaoi-ish as usual, seeing as Thor has thoroughly pissed off Zagi by (indirectly) mentioning Karim, who is a touchy subject. Please don't leave me D: WOW I'm clingy today.

**Warning:** We're taking a minor break from the sexy yaoi goodness. Zagi is very annoyed with me, and I may have to lock him in the mind-van.

**Disclaimer:** Wilder does not own Jyu-Oh-Sei or any related properties. If she did, this nonsense might be an OVA. And that would be scary.

**Chapter 4**

Thor and Zagi weren't exactly on the friendliest of terms.

Thor berated himself on several counts, almost absurdly humiliated by his own actions. On the first count, he'd had _sex_ with Zagi, and…well, he was being forced to reassess his own sexuality, with which he was neither comfortable nor pleased.

He couldn't deny that Zagi had always been attractive. Charismatic, independent, strong, untamable; he was the epitome of the Chimaeran ideal, both beast and human. But Thor couldn't wrap his mind around what they'd done. How he'd begged for that touch, that body. His face turned red just at the thought.

And then Thor had gone and completely fucked things up by mentioning Karim – the one subject _guaranteed_ to set off Zagi's temper.

Thor had come to the conclusion that he was an idiot.

* * *

><p>Zagi knew he was being a bit ridiculous, but at the moment, he didn't care. He hadn't spoken to Thor since…well, <em>since.<em> He couldn't.

He didn't want to compare the two of them the way Thor had forced him to. He didn't want to think about them in the same context, in the same moments.

Karim was the first thing Zagi could remember loving – probably the only thing.

Thor was a game. Or at least, that was what Zagi was determined to keep telling himself, so that it wouldn't hurt when it ended.

Thor was beautiful, innocent, so deliciously corruptible. Zagi relished the thought of changing that, bit by bit until the Jyu-Oh was his entirely.

The way she had been.

Zagi shook his head violently in a vain attempt to clear it, and only succeeded in giving himself a headache. The way she had been! No. He couldn't do that again. He couldn't love again.

This time, Zagi would remain detached, no matter how close he and Thor became physically.

He had to.

A knock sounded, and Zagi knew it had to be Thor, with some excuse or apology that Zagi wouldn't be able to accept.

He opened the door halfway, barely noticing the lessened chill that came with early sunrise.

"What do you want, Thor?" Zagi asked tiredly.

Thor looked at the ground, his face slightly tinged with pink.

"Zagi, I…" He trailed off, and Zagi waited. When over a minute passed, Zagi growled irritably and wrenched open the door.

"Get inside before I freeze."

Thor sighed gratefully and entered the bunker, shrugging out of his heavy coat.

"Zagi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – "

"I know," Zagi cut him off. "I know you didn't mean to, but you did. What did you expect? Did you think that bringing up my dead girl right after sex would go over _well_?"

Thor's gaze dropped to the floor.

"No, Zagi," he whispered. "I wasn't…I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly." Zagi sneered. He knew that he wasn't being completely reasonable. Thor hadn't even really mentioned Karim – Zagi had. But Thor should have known. He should have known who came before him, should have known about Karim and Zagi.

No one in the Blanc Ring had known. They had suspected, of course, and everyone knew that Karim loved Zagi – but they never would have guessed that he loved her back. They never knew about stolen kisses and secret nights. But Thor was smarter than they were, and hadn't Karim told him? Zagi didn't know, but he'd always assumed.

"Do you have anything worthwhile to say, or is it time for you to go?" Zagi asked disdainfully.

"What do you want me to do, Zagi?" Thor almost yelled, throwing up his hands in frustration.

"I want you to get out and let me think," Zagi growled. "I'll find you later. _Leave_."

Thor looked almost angry, but the hurt showed through. Zagi watched him go, slamming the heavy iron door behind him.

Zagi sat on the bed, forcing himself to think about it despite how much he would have preferred to go back to sleep. The wound in his stomach ached – a dull pounding that refused to let him concentrate until he located the painkiller – and it didn't exactly make him feel any friendlier toward Thor.

He still wanted Thor. That was easy enough to answer. But he had to keep emotion out of the picture, and with Thor, that wasn't going to be easy. Thor was an emotional being, far more so than Zagi had ever been. And there was something about the kid that did something to Zagi, something he didn't want to think about and certainly didn't intend to act upon.

Emotions were weaknesses. Zagi had learned that the hard way – on Iliad, and with Karim.

He would not allow himself to think of this as anything more than it was: a release, a distraction from the pain. And once Zagi had recovered enough, he would leave. It was too dangerous for him to stay with Thor any longer than he had to.

But that could wait. And Thor could wait until tomorrow to hear about it.

Zagi let himself collapse back onto the bed as his eyelids grew heavy from the painkiller. Eventually, he drifted off.

**End**

I had to choose between writing a short chapter and actually publishing, and trying to write a long chapter and having it take another couple of weeks because my brain hates me. I'm sorry :( The sexiness will return, I promise. And just in case this whole thing gets taken down because of FFN's new policies, it is up on AFF and I might put it on AO3.

Hopefully, Chapter 5 will be up faster than this. I apologize for how long this took and how short it is T.T


	5. Chapter 5

I know I know I know, shame on me for that last chapter. At least I wrote a different ZagixThor side-project that turned out okay! And the hot and sexy yaoi is back, despite Zagi's angst XD

**Warning:** Zagi-angst. I did not realize that I would be writing this much Zagi-angst. Also, the yaoi's back :P

**Disclaimer:** Wilder does not own Jyu-Oh-Sei or any related characters or properties.

**Chapter 5**

Zagi made an effort to keep emotion out of the picture. Thor made it difficult.

The sex was good. Hell, the sex was _great_. But every time, Thor would do something stupid afterward, something that Zagi couldn't admit bothered him. Simple things, like a kiss or a soft word, but they put a knot in Zagi's stomach.

He needed to tell Thor soon. Tell him that Zagi needed to leave once he recovered enough. He was getting there; he took longer walks every day, and came back in less pain. The rapidly-increasing heat of Chimaera's daytime didn't exactly help, but it was better than the bone-chilling cold that bit into his wounds all too much like a blade.

One day, Thor made the decision for him.

"What are you going to do, Zagi? Once you're better?"

This was it. Zagi had to tell him. But there was a sick feeling in his gut, and he let a pause draw out longer than he should have before answering.

"I'm leaving."

Thor tensed, and turned quickly to stare at Zagi.

"I can't stay here, Thor, I'm going crazy. You don't know what it's like; you never lived with the yado. We never stay in one place for long. Karim and I…we would have moved on weeks ago." It was a lie – he and Karim probably would have stayed here, like they'd stayed in the Blanc Ring for three years. But Thor didn't know that. There were so many things he didn't know about Zagi.

"But you're – "

"Yeah, I'm fucked up. But I'm getting better. I can't stay."

Thor stood up suddenly and began to pace.

"I can't do this by myself, Zagi," he said, one hand to his head. "I'm terrible at politics, and the only reason the Blanc Ring hasn't rebelled is because of you. You're better at this than I am." A pleading note entered his tone. "Please, Zagi…"

"No."

Zagi stood and headed toward the door, only to feel Thor's hand close around his wrist.

"_No_, Thor," he growled.

"Where the hell are you going to go, anyway?"

"Why do you care? You're the one who said this had to stop when I got better. I'm better."

"I didn't mean that you had to leave!"

Zagi wrenched his arm free, only for Thor to grab his shoulders and kiss him. Zagi could feel Thor shaking, whether with anger or fear he couldn't tell. He kissed back.

* * *

><p>He tried to lose himself in the sensations of Thor's body, to forget that he had to leave, to forget that Thor might as well be using <em>him<em> at this point – for political advice or as a bargaining chip with Blanc.

He had Thor pinned against the wall, legs wrapped around Zagi's waist, two of Zagi's oiled fingers spearing him and spreading inside, opening him up and touching those places that made him swoon and beg for more.

"_Zagi_…_!_ Fuck, Zagi, please…" Thor begged. "Stop…ah!…teasing me!"

Zagi grinned and withdrew his fingers, his hand sliding upward to tend to another selection of anatomy, rubbing his thumb along the underside, playing with Thor, winding him up like a toy, driving him crazy. A low whine started in Thor's throat, and turned to a scream of frustration when Zagi stopped.

"What was that?" Zagi asked lightly, his hand hovering just above Thor's neglected cock.

"Damn it, Zagi," Thor growled. "I told you…to stop teasing me."

"You did say something like that, didn't you?" Zagi said airily, trailing kisses down Thor's abdomen until just before he got anywhere interesting. Thor bucked against him, and it was Zagi's turn to moan at the accidental friction.

He hefted Thor higher on the wall, grunting with discomfort as his wound twinged, and let him sink down onto Zagi. Deep, loud moans escaped Thor, and Zagi managed only a smidge more restraint. For a moment, he stayed where he was, pressing Thor between himself and the wall, feeling the pressure of Thor's tightness around him, enjoying the little whimpers that Thor made when he just couldn't control himself. And then he decided he'd had enough of that, and he began to move, pulling out just slightly and then slamming back inside, angling his body to pound against the place that drove Thor crazy, and being rewarded with sounds and sensations he'd come to love.

"Fuck, Zagi," Thor said breathlessly, "fuck me, harder, do it…" And he made a noise Zagi had never heard before – a low, guttural moan that went straight to his core.

"You're so fucking sexy," Zagi breathed in Thor's ear, biting at the cords in his neck, at his collarbone, nipping his throat. "You know what you want, don't you, you little slut?"

"I'm not…_fuck!_"

Thor came hard, his eyes rolling back in his head as he arched against Zagi. Zagi smiled wickedly and let Thor ride it out, and started moving again, faster, until he followed, rode out his own climax inside of Thor, and let both of them sink to the floor.

"Zagi…" Thor said, reaching up for a kiss, which Zagi reluctantly returned. "Zagi, I think I – "

"Thor, shut up!"

" – might love you."

Zagi said nothing. He pulled out of Thor and carried him to the shower, which they shared, and then bed, which they also shared. Thor slept. Zagi didn't.

* * *

><p>When Thor woke up, Zagi was gone.<p>

He'd left early, after only a few hours of attempting to sleep. His things were missing from the closet – everything he could carry.

Thor sat on one side of the bed, staring blankly at the empty place where Zagi had been just hours before. He couldn't dwell for long. He had meetings to attend, a nation to run, and people to direct.

But he couldn't get Zagi out of his head.

* * *

><p><em>Damn it, Thor<em>, Zagi thought. _Now where the hell am I supposed to go?_

Kevin and most of the remaining Blanc Ring had returned to their old fortress, if he remembered right. He could go there, take up the mantle of Blanc Ro again. But what was the point, with the Ring system demolished. He'd achieved the goal he'd been working toward for over half a decade, and now it put him in a tough spot.

But the Blanc Ring sounded like his best bet, so that was where he headed.

Zagi reached it two weeks later, battered and bruised from fighting the plants and half-starved.

_Still can't fight worth a damn, I guess_.

"Zagi?" a voice called. "Zagi! You're alive!"

"Barely," Zagi rasped. "Ran out of water two days ago. You have any on you?"

Kevin ran down the mountain steps, taking them two at a time, water bottle in hand. He handed it to Zagi, who took a few sips and gave it back. No sense in overdoing it.

Impulsively, Kevin embraced Zagi for just a moment, and Zagi thought he saw tears in his Third's eyes. He pulled away quickly, but he didn't think he minded too much.

_It's good to be home_.

**End Chapter**

…do you forgive me for Chapter 4? XD I don't know how this is going to continue at the moment, but at least you got some yaoi! I've gotten gutsier with it; hope FFnet doesn't get wind of me and take it down.

Review please! I always appreciate feedback :)


	6. Chapter 6

Well. It's been a while, hasn't it?

I'd just like to warn you right now, this fic will be getting a lot deeper into Zagi's psyche and Chimaera's politics, and a lot less smutty from now on. I've realized that smut is…eheh…not my specialty, and I feel like it's weakening the overall quality of the fic. So we're taking a break from that.

**Warning:** I love how I don't have to put in warnings for smut anymore, but now I'm putting them in for _lack_ of smut.

**Disclaimer: **Wilder does not own Jyu-Oh-Sei, Zagi, Thor, or any related properties. If she ever does, you will know, because Death Game will be an OVA.

**Chapter 6**

It wasn't the Blanc Ring anymore.

Oh, most of its components were still there. Sanori was still there. Many of the people were still there, including their Top. But thanks to Thor – and hell, thanks to Zagi on some level – it wasn't a Ring.

Zagi's journey from the former Night Ring fortress had taken enough out of him that he slept for two days and barely left his bed for another week, crippled with pain and a high fever. Kevin had found a medic – or rather, a man with a passable knowledge of healing – but Zagi didn't trust him. He had barely trusted Chen, and that was when he could barely move and had little choice. He took the painkiller that the man offered, but not enough of it to do much good.

His condition worried those who knew. Blanc didn't trust the other Rings, especially Sun. The Sun Ring hadn't accepted Thor's rule, or the dissolving of the system, and they still sought revenge against Blanc for the death of their Top. The fighting within their ranks had finally been resolved, and their new Top was ruthless. If he heard of Zagi's condition…if he knew that Blanc Ro lay, half dead, within his old Ring's walls…

Some of them didn't even know he was back. Most who did thought that he was simply working on strategies, secluding himself as he always had in such times.

Zagi himself was almost too sick to consider the Sun Ring. He would try. When he achieved lucidity, he discussed defense with Kevin and Nor, who had taken on his old role of Third. But lucidity rarely lasted long.

He hated this. And he was starting to hate Thor, finally. Anger filled the hours that agony did not. Even when he recovered enough to announce his return and take his place as Top again, contentedness eluded him.

* * *

><p>Thor and his company returned to the Ochre Ring's fortress, so much better suited to Chimaera's noon than where they'd been. Thor knew that he'd only stayed this long because of Zagi.<p>

He wondered where Zagi had gone. To the Blanc Ring, probably. But the journey between Night and Blanc, wounded and weakened as Zagi was…Thor could barely believe that Zagi would be so careless. He had always been so calculated, so logical. Early in the daytime would be the safest time to go, before most of the plants had time to reawaken and the temperature skyrocketed, but it still struck Thor as near insanity – a state of mind, it occurred to Thor, to which Zagi was no stranger.

Thor forced himself to put Zagi out of his mind. He couldn't be dead. Nothing could kill that stubborn bastard.

For now, Thor had to focus on not only the disbandment and assimilation of the Rings, but on controlling them once he had them.

Thor didn't think that Zagi had any intention of leading the Blanc Ring against him. Zagi wasn't stupid. Crazy, sure. But not stupid.

But Sun, with their brutal new Top and their tumultuous internal politics, he could not write off. They were determined to contact Juno and reinstate the Rings. They refused to believe the story Thor had brought back from Hecate, and called him a usurper and a traitor to Chimaera's ways. With the Dagger Pagoda destroyed and communications cut, however, that seemed unlikely. All-out war, however, seemed all but inevitable.

He had no idea how that would end. The earthquakes had destroyed so much. The fortress he had augmented so ingeniously looked like a ruin, but the structure had managed to hold together and most of the damage ought to be reparable. But so many people were dead. The Sun Ring's territory lay far away from where the worst damage had hit, and had suffered the least from Odin's mad plan. They made up almost half of Chimaera's population now, not including the yado nests.

Between Blanc and Ochre together. With Thor and Zagi leading the army – Thor forgot that Zagi never took the front line unless he truly had to, and that Zagi might be dead, and that Zagi had left for a reason.

If the two Rings banded together, they could subdue Sun.

Thor had come to the conclusion that the alliance was their only hope.

* * *

><p>Kevin hadn't left Zagi's side in days. The Top had overexerted himself attempting to train, and rendered himself almost completely bedridden again.<p>

For once, Zagi didn't mind his Second's fussing too much. When Kevin overdid it, Zagi would roll his eyes and reprimand him, but honestly, it didn't bother him as much as he pretended. Yes, Kevin was overreacting, as he always did. Yes, Zagi was more than a little frustrated with his own condition. But he found that he didn't exactly want him to leave.

Zagi remained disconcertingly fragile. He'd lost more weight, having difficulty eating. He couldn't train. He slept more than he ever had. He had organized a few scouting missions into the wilds, to see how the plants were growing and if the Sun Ring had sent their own patrols into Blanc territory; but he, who once would have led them, remained within the walls.

Nervousness overtook Nor and Kevin. They'd known the Blanc Ring before Zagi. They had been so weak, with the smallest territory and subject to raids by the other Rings on a regular basis. The others had feared Blanc Ro, and he had expanded their lands to previously unthinkable borders.

But he wasn't Blanc Ro anymore. He still had that presence of authority, and the Ring wouldn't dare defy him, but he couldn't fight, he couldn't lead like this. Sometimes, Kevin thought he was dying, and the thought terrified him. What would they do without Zagi?

* * *

><p>Chen came to Thor one day, as he pored over his maps and the notes he'd collected on Sun and Blanc.<p>

"We can't ignore Sun forever," she said. "New information's come in. They'll start to move soon."

Thor put a hand to his head and groaned.

"I know you want to go to Blanc. Ask for Zagi's help. Why haven't you?" Chen asked, eyes narrowing. She suspected the truth – part of it – but she couldn't believe that Thor would endanger all of their lives over a lovers' spat.

"I've been trying to put together a team," Thor said shortly. "I don't want to go alone, I know that some of them don't trust me."

"Don't bring a full company. You don't want to look afraid."

"I know. Will you come with me?"

"…Yes."

"Good. Now, about Zagi. I've heard from our scouting parties that he hasn't led one since he's been back. I have to wonder why."

Chen shook her head.

"He was still a wreck when he left the Night Ring's fortress. He could be – "

"Don't!" Thor said harshly.

"Fine. But Thor, even if he is alive, that trip would have been difficult. He may have relapsed, or he may not want Sun to know that he's back. There are plenty of reasons he wouldn't lead patrols."

"Bring medical supplies. I know he only trusted Karim to take care of him in the Blanc Ring, and she's…well, not around. You're the best healer we have, and he knows you. If he really has turned for the worse, I want you there."

* * *

><p>When they reached Sanori two weeks later, they knew that something was wrong. The people were despondent, and many sported injuries.<p>

Sun had attacked.

Thor started to run toward the fortress, up the mountain stairs, when Kevin appeared at the top and called down. Thor couldn't make out the words until he'd nearly reached the other man.

"Thor. Thank the Goddess you're here. Zagi…he's…"

Thor's heart fell, and he had trouble speaking.

"Is he alive?" Thor croaked.

"Yes," said Kevin, "but he's critical. Sun…they attacked. They knew he wasn't in any fit state to fight, and they came after us. He…tried." The Second choked on his words. "He tried to fight them off. They almost killed him before I got there."

"Chen!" Thor yelled, desperately. The woman hurried, her bag slung over her shoulder.

For a few moments, Thor thought that they had come too late. Zagi's breathing was almost too shallow to detect. One arm lay on top of the blankets, patches of black and blue mottling the skin. They'd caught him alone, and beaten him half to death.

"Chen," Thor said weakly. "Do something."

Chen began to wonder if this job of keeping Zagi alive would ever be done.

* * *

><p>Their reunion did not go as Thor had hoped.<p>

"Out!" Zagi roared. Thor had attempted to visit, and Zagi was having none of it on Thor's terms. It had been ten days. Chen's medicines had staved off infection, and Zagi's broken ribs and shoulder were bound. He could walk a bit on his own, but he left what help he did need to Kevin, ignoring Thor except to occasionally discuss strategies against more attacks from the Sun Ring. So far, they didn't have much.

Thor favored diplomacy. Zagi preferred the thought of a preemptive strike while Sun waited to hear if he had survived their last attack. Understandably, he was not feeling particularly friendly or amicable to a peaceful solution.

"Zagi, we don't _have_ an army," Thor said one day, exasperated.

"We don't need an army to fight a war, idiot. Do you know how easy it is to infiltrate a place like the Sun Ring?"

"No, Zagi, I don't, and neither do you. You've never been there, you've only been to the Ruins of Sapa. Tiz…" Here, Thor paused to compose himself before continuing, "She told me about the Sun Ring. It's guarded better than you are here – "

Zagi laughed, and almost doubled over with the pain before looking at Thor with a dark smile.

"Better guarded than Blanc? Not fucking difficult, is it? We've never needed it with the mountains. But I beat the Night Ring in the middle of a blizzard with less than thirty men. They were smaller than Sun, sure. But I know men like that new Top. He's cocky. Strong, but there's not enough human in him to be tricky. He'll be easy. It's keeping the rest of the Ring in line that'll be the tough part, but that's your job, _Jyu-Oh_." Zagi smirked. "Now get out."

Thor left, thinking about what Zagi had said, wondering how he'd become what he was, and still kicking himself for being such an idiot.

**End Chapter**

I'm not going to lie, I wrote that in two days. I didn't even start it until yesterday, and I apologize for taking so long. But you got a nice long chapter somehow XD

Review please! I love you all :)


End file.
